1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for enhanced selection of a channel for use in redistribution of mobile stations to different frequency bands.
2. Background
Wireless communication technologies have seen tremendous growth in the last few years. This growth has been fueled in part by the freedom of movement offered by wireless technologies and the greatly improved quality of voice and data communications over the wireless medium. Improved quality of voice services along with the addition of data services have had and will continue to have a significant effect on the communicating public.
With the increased growth of wireless communication networks has come the need for users to move across the network as the mobile station moves from one coverage area to another. Base stations operate on a variety of frequencies and bands. Mobile units should be able to transition from one frequency band to another without loss or degradation of service. It may also be advantageous to share or distribute the load of users across a wireless system to assure quality of service without disruption. Selectively distributing mobile stations to different frequencies or bands depends on the capability of the band or frequency (e.g., services that can be provided), the protocol revision of the mobile station, and the services that may be used by the mobile station, etc.
Currently the mechanisms available to selectively distribute mobile stations include:
paging channel assignment, traffic channel assignment, Extended CDMA Channel List Message (ECCLM), and Extended Global Service Redirection Message (EGSRDM). The paging channel assignment can be used to direct a mobile station to a paging channel on a different band or frequency. However, this option has the drawback that it should be done individually for each mobile station. Traffic channel assignment may be used to assign the mobile station to a traffic channel on a different band or frequency. This method also should be performed individually. The ECCLM is a broadcast message used to distribute mobile stations across different frequencies within the same band based on a limited set of mobile station capabilities. This method has the limitation that changes may only be made within the same frequency band with limited control. Additionally, the ECCLM provides only a uniform distribution. The EGSRDM is a broadcast message used to redirect mobile stations to different frequencies or bands based on a limited set of mobile station capabilities. The EGSRDM is limited to single redirection with limited controls. Furthermore, the EGSRDM should go through system determination. Therefore, there is a need for a method, apparatus, and system for a mean to redistribute mobile stations to various channels.